User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 317: Forget Forever (2)
Main Plot: Tori/Trey (Tori and Caylee run into each other as they run into the hospital) Caylee: You’re here to see Julia? Tori: No! I’m here to see Trey! Why is Julia here? Caylee: Giving birth. Why is Trey here? Tori: Fell on his head. Caylee: Why is everyone in the hospital?! Is Trey going to be okay? Tori: I don’t know! I ditched the party and left him there drunk and then he called and fell. Everyone on the phone said there was blood everywhere! Caylee: Let’s find out what room’s there in. (They run up to the secretary desk) Caylee: Julia Abbott and Trey Nitt. Secretary: Abbott is in room 301 in the nursing unit. I don’t have a Trey Nitt. Tori: What? Caylee: Oh! He’s probably checked in as Trina, his original name. Tori: Trina Nitt? Secretary: 224 urgent care. Tori: Oh god, this is all my fault! Caylee: No time to think like that! Thank you! (Caylee leads Tori down the hall) Caylee: I’m going to go see how far along Julia is and then I’ll meet you in Trey’s room. They’re both going to be okay. (Caylee pushes her towards urgent care and runs off) Tori: Something is telling me they won’t… (Tori wipes her tear and heads toward the room) Intro Sub Plot: Julia (Julia is in a hospital bed) Julia: Oh god, another contraction is coming. I feel it! (Liam grabs her hand) Liam: You got this, Julia. I’m right here. Julia: It hurts! (Julia is crying and Liam kisses her forehead as Caylee comes up to the room and sees) Caylee: Oh… (She looks disappointed and then puts on a fake smile as she knocks on the door) Liam: Caylee! Nurse: Are you family? Caylee: I’m her sister. (The nurse hands her scrubs and gloves) Nurse: No more than two in here at once. Julia: I’m so glad you’re here. I’m sorry for taking you away from your dad on Thanksgiving. Caylee: Don’t worry, we already ate and everything. And of course he understands. I’m here for you. (Julia grabs her hand and screams as another contraction comes along) Nurse: Alright, Julia. We’re gonna start pushing now. (She starts pushing and screaming) Third Plot: Danielle (Danielle walks into her dad’s house) Jessica: Who’s this, Greg? Greg: Uh…this is…my daughter. Danielle. Jessica: Oh…nice to meet you. (Jessica looks uncomfortable and doesn’t shake Danielle’s hand when she puts it out) Greg: So… (A baby starts crying in the other room) Greg: I’m just gonna check on him… (Greg leaves and Jessica stares down Danielle) Jessica: How did you find him? Danielle: Well, I actually found him in Hollywood this summer at his studio. I remembered the name of it and looked it up online. I saw he has another one here in Tremont. I just kinda took and risk and called information to get the number and then the address. Jessica: You sure put a lot of effort into this…why trying to meet daddy all of a sudden? Danielle: Maybe because I want to spend Thanksgiving with my family, and since my place isn’t the most inviting right now…I thought we would want to see me… Jessica: Think again. (Jessica leaves Danielle by the doorstep and her dad comes back) Greg: Why are you here? Danielle: I…I thought you might want to see me. Greg: You should have called… (Her dad walks off and she is left alone again) Danielle: Oh… Main Plot: Tori/Trey (Tori enters the urgent care unit and sees Katie and Brianna waiting outside) Tori: Guys, what the hell is going on? Katie: He fell off the roof and landed on his head and he was bleeding really badly. The ambulance came and took him, but he still wasn’t conscious when they did. Brianna: We came here and have been waiting ever since. They won’t let us know anything since we’re not family. Katie: Maybe you can get in since you’re his girlfriend. Tori: Or maybe not. His parents aren’t that fond of me. (The door opens and Trey’s parents come out) Mrs. Nitt: You must be Tori…Trey’s girlfriend. Tori: Nice to meet you. Mr. Nitt: Uh huh. (Tori tries to shake his hand, but he doesn’t accept it) Tori: Can I please see Trey? Mrs. Nitt: Was he with you when this happened? Katie: He was with us… Mrs. Nitt: Only two of you can come. We don’t want to crowd…him. Katie: You guys go, I’ll watch our stuff. (Brianna and Tori follow his parents and Tori calls someone on the phone) Tori: Hey, I need you to come here… Sub Plot: Julia (Jamie and Caylee walk into Julia’s room who is crying) Caylee: Giving birth on Thanksgiving, huh? Jamie: How are you, baby? (They sit on her bed next to her) Julia: Well the baby is gone… Caylee: This is a good thing, you can finally move on. Julia: I know it is. It’s still hard though… Jamie: Of course it is. But you have us. Julia: And I’m so glad. Caylee: Where uh…is Liam? Julia: He’s out getting food. I told him to take a break after all that craziness. Jamie: He’s here because? Julia: When my water broke…he’s the only person I wanted with me at this hospital bed. I don’t know you guys…I just can’t let him go. Jamie: Maybe you should give him another chance? (Caylee looks uncomfortable and looks away) Julia: If I do, it won’t be anytime soon. I need to take care of myself first. Caylee: How late are you going to stay? Julia: They want me to stay the night just to make sure the stillborn didn’t have any bad effect on my body. I should be out of here tomorrow. Why don’t you guys go home? Jamie: We would but someone else we know is here too, and let’s just say you’re doing a lot better than he is. Julia: Who is it? What’s going on? Caylee: Trey fell off a roof and has been unconscious for a while now. We’re gonna stay and be there for Tori. Julia: Yeah, good idea. (Liam knocks on the door) Liam: Can I come in? Julia: Did you bring me- Liam: Spicy hot cheetohs, of course. Your favorite. (Julia starts eating them) Jamie: I don’t think that’s good for your body right- Julia: I don’t want to hear it. Main Plot: Tori/Trey (Tori, Brianna, and Trey’s parents are standing over his unconscious, bloody body) Tori: Is he going to be okay?! Doctor: He should be. He’ll wake up when his brain kind of does a reboot. It’s the brain’s way of fixing any problems it still has after the injury. (Trey starts to turn his head) Trey: Where am I? Doctor: Told you. You’re in the hospital. How do you feel? Trey: I have a major headache. Doctor: Do you know who the people around you are? Trey: Yeah. Doctor: What is your name? Trey: Trina Nitt. Mrs. Nitt: Did you just say- Tori: Wait- (The doctor turns and whispers to the others) Doctor: You said she was…indentifying as a he? Tori: Yes. Doctor: Trina, are you male or female? Trey: Female? Mrs. Nitt: Oh my god, my baby girl is back! (Trey’s mom hugs him and starts crying) Brianna: You’ve got to be kidding me… Doctor: He, she, whatever seems to be experiencing memory loss. Tori: Is he going to think he’s a girl again forever. Doctor: It’s hard to say. (Tori starts crying and Brianna hugs her as Trey’s parents cry over him) Third Plot: Danielle (Danielle is looking down the hallway at the happy family pictures on the wall) Jessica: What are you doing? Danielle: Sorry, I was just looking at how cute you guys are. Jessica: Get out of my house. Danielle: Excuse me? Jessica: I don’t know what your agenda is here, whether you’re trying to get back in your father’s life or trying to bring him back home with you. I don’t care. He left you for a reason, and he doesn’t want you back. Danielle: I don’t hear him saying that. Jessica: Oh, but you will. My family is perfect as it is…don’t ruin it. (Jessica scowls at her and walks away) Danielle: Just don’t say anything, Danielle… (She pulls out her phone which starts ringing and sees it’s her mother) Danielle: Not now. (She ignores it and calls Angel) Angel: What do you want? You realize it’s thanksgiving, right? Danielle: I’m currently in my dad’s house. Angel: What the hell? Danielle: And his wife just told me to get out. Angel: Rough. Danielle: I have to get him alone so I can talk to him without her around, but how? Angel: Did you have to do this on Thanksgiving of all days? Danielle: You’re not helping. Angel: Just tell him you have to talk to him privately. Not that hard. Danielle: Says you. (She hangs up and takes a deep breath) Main Plot: Tori/Trey (Tori is crying in the lobby with Jamie and Caylee as Katie and Brianna stand by) Caylee: Wait, what’s going on? Tori: I told you, he thinks he’s Trina again! Jamie: How does that even happen? Brianna: Short term memory loss? Tori: Does he even know we’re dating?! Caylee: I’m sure he does. How could he not? Tori: He fucking thinks he’s a girl! Who knows what he remembers and what he doesn’t. Jamie: Right now, let’s just focus on him getting out of here and then we can focus on how bad the effects are. Tim: Hey you guys. Miss me? (Tim walks up to them and outstretches his arms for hugs) Tori: Thank god you’re here! (Tori and Caylee run into his arms and hug him tight) Jamie: What are you doing back? Tim: Tori called me and told me Trey needed me. Someone want to tell me what’s going on? Brianna: Trey fell off a roof and landed on his head and now thinks he’s a girl again. Tim: Shit. Who are you? Brianna: His roommate, Brianna. This is Katie, our other roommate. Tim: Of course he gets the hot girls as roommates. Tori: Focus! His parents are totally going to use this to make sure he never goes back to being Trey again! Katie: Are his parents really that bad? Tim: Believe me, they are. I lived in his house for a couple months. They would always roll their eyes whenever he did something manly or talked about being a guy. They suck. Jamie: We need to talk to Trey alone and tell him what’s really going on. Tori: Good luck getting his crazy ass parents out of there. Tim: We’ll find a way… Sub Plot: Julia (Julia and Liam are cuddling in her hospital bed) Liam: How do you feel? Julia: Tired and weak. But better than expected. Liam: Good. If you want to sleep, just rest your head on my shoulder. Julia: No, I want to stay awake in case anything happens with Trey. (Liam looks over at her) Liam: But I’m worried about you, I don’t want you to have to stay here for any longer than you have to. Sleep might help that. Julia: Well don’t worry about me. Liam: Impossible. I always worry about you. (Julia leans in and kisses him and he kisses her back) Liam: Stop. Julia: I’m sorry. Liam: Do you love me? Julia: I don’t know, Liam. Liam: That’s not an answer. A couple hours ago you say you don’t want to talk to me again and then you call me to bring me here and kiss me. What’s with the games? Julia: I don’t mean to play games Liam. I just don’t know what to do. I don’t want to let you go, but my head tells me that I should. Liam: Well, make a decision fast. Because I can’t keep doing this, Julia. (He kisses her forehead and leaves. She sighs and sits up in her bed) Third Plot: Danielle (Danielle sees her dad alone in the kitchen and walks in) Danielle; Can I ask you something? Greg: Sure. Danielle: Were you happy when you saw me at the door today? Greg: Shocked, yes. Confused, yes. Happy, no. Danielle: Why not? Greg: Because I don’t know what to make of it. Why are you here? Danielle: I thought you’d want to see me…and I wanted to see you. Greg: I…I left for a reason, Danielle. Danielle: Oh. Greg: It was the hardest decision I ever had to make…but I did it for a reason. And I can’t lose that reasoning. Danielle: I get it. You’re just a jackass. Greg: Excuse me? Danielle: You leave your daughter for four years! Four! And then I come out of my way to find you and you treat me like shit. Greg: You sure have your mother’s spunk. Danielle: Damn right I do. And she raised me ten times better than your miserable ass ever could. (Danielle grabs her jacket and storms out of the house) Danielle: Damn… (She starts crying and flicks off the house before running off) Sub Plot: Julia (Caylee comes back in to Julia’s room) Caylee: Where’d Liam go? Julia: He went home. I think I messed up… Caylee: How so? Julia: He’s right. I’ve broken his heart so many times and then given him hope to keep trying. It’s not right. Caylee: I think the fact that you’re in a hospital after giving birth to your dead baby makes it justifiable. Julia: I’ve been doing it for much longer than recently. Even when we were fake dating, I acted like it was real even when I didn’t have to. Caylee: I’m sure he understands, Julia. Julia: Sometimes I just want to tell him I’m sorry I ever let you go. But then I remember why I did in the first place… Caylee: I think you just need some time to yourself to take in everything that has happened. Why rush anything? Julia: Yeah…you’re right. (Julia doesn’t look sure and fakes a smile) Main Plot: Tori/Trey (Tim walks up to Trey’s parents) Tim: Would you guys mind if we saw Trey alone for a couple of minutes? Mrs. Nitt: I suppose not…but you can’t call HER Trey. Only refer to her as Trina. Tim: Fine… (Tim signals for the others to go into the room and follows) Tori: Oh my god, Trey! (She hugs him and he looks confused as Jamie, Katie, Brianna, and Tim walk in) Trey: What did you call me? Tori: Trey, your real name. Trey: I thought my name was Trina? Katie: Trey, do you remember me or Brianna? Trey: I do, but I don’t know from where… Brianna: We’re your roommates at Tallahassee U. Tori: Do you remember me? Your girlfriend? Trey: I do remember you…but I didn’t know we were…a thing. Or that I’m a lesbian. Tori: You’re not a lesbian, Trey. You’re- Jamie: Tor, stop. Don’t confuse him. Who knows how much his brain can take right now. Trey: Why did you call me a he? Tori: …don’t worry about it… Trey: Where are my parents? (Trey’s mom and dad are seen in their car in the hospital parking lot holding a bag filled with Trey’s male clothes he was wearing) Mr. Nitt: So just throw these out? Mrs. Nitt: Yes. Throw these and all her other guy clothes out. Make her room look as girly as it can again. Mr. Nitt: Do you think this is going to work? Mrs. Nitt: I hope so. I miss my baby girl, Steve. I’m going to get her back. Now go! (Mr. Nitt drives off as Mrs. Nitt looks determined as she watches him leave) Third Plot: Danielle (Danielle quietly steps back into her house and sees the kitchen empty except for Peyton, who is washing dishes) Peyton: Look, the runaway has returned. Danielle: Where is my mom? Peyton: In the other room with my dad. They wanted couple time. Lame. Danielle: Oh… Peyton: Where’d you go anyway? Danielle: Nowhere special. Listen…can we just call a truce? Both our parents want us to get along, so why not just make them happy? Peyton: Why don’t we just act normal to each other and not call it a truce like we were in a major war? Danielle: Sounds good to me. Peyton: Not everything has to be this huge dramatic event, you know. Just go with the flow, Dani. Danielle: Don’t call me Dani. And maybe I will. (Danielle goes to the other room, but stops herself and looks back) Danielle: I’m not showing you around school. (Peyton doesn’t look back at her) Peyton: I wouldn’t have let you anyway. (Danielle smiles and heads upstairs to her room) Main Plot: Tori/Trey (Tori hugs Katie and Brianna) Katie: You call us if you need anything, okay? We’ll all get through this. Brianna: He’ll come back eventually. It might not be soon, but we just have to be patient. Tori: Thanks guys. Jamie: Alright, Mary-Kate and Ashley, let’s go. (Tori smiles as the three of them leave and Mrs. Nitt comes back) Tori: Time to take care of some business… Tim: Tori, watch it. Don’t get yourself into an even bigger mess. Tori: Couldn’t be possible. (Tori walks up to Mrs. Nitt) Tori: Where are Trey’s clothes? Mrs. Nitt: What? Tori: The clothes he was wearing when we came here. They’re gone. Mrs. Nitt: Well how am I supposed to know? Tori: Considering you’ve been in there with him since he got in here, I have a very strong feeling you know exactly where they are. Mrs. Nitt: Watch it. Tori: I don’t know what you’re doing, trying to make him forget who he was before the accident, but his memory will come back. Mrs. Nitt: HER memory will, and hopefully she won’t make the same disappointing life decisions she did before. Tori: You’re unbelievable. Mrs. Nitt: No you are for letting this happen to my baby girl. Tori: You mean baby boy. Mrs. Nitt: No. I am done with this transgender nonsense. Trina is back, and you’re going to have to deal with it since this is your fault. Tori: It’s not my fault. Mrs. Nitt: Then where were you when she was falling off the roof, huh? She’ll dump you as soon as she comes to her senses and realizes she’s a heterosexual female. Tori: You’re literally delusional. Mrs. Nitt: Still not as delusional as my daughter was. (Mrs. Nitt pushes past Tori and goes back into the room) Tori: I’m not going to let this happen Trey…don’t worry… Sub Plot: Julia (Julia is on the phone and Liam picks up) Liam: Hey. Julia: I’m sorry…you were right. Liam: You’ve been through a lot. Julia: Yeah. But honestly…I don’t know how I feel. Liam: Oh… Julia: Can we just…go back to normal for a while? And later on if…if we still have feelings for each other. Then we can act on them from there. But not now. Not with everything how it is… Liam: I think that’s the best idea. Julia: Okay… Liam: Hey Julia? Julia: Yeah? Liam: I love you. Julia: I love you too. Happy Thanksgiving, Liam. Liam: Happy Thanksgiving. (She hangs up and a tear rolls down her cheek as Caylee walks in) Caylee: The doctors cleared you to go… Julia: Then let’s get out of here. I can’t wait for school on Monday. Caylee: I thought I’d never hear you say that… Julia: A lot has changed, hasn’t it. Caylee: Damn straight. Julia: Time to go home to my new, empty apartment! (Julia smiles but doesn’t look happy) Third Plot: Danielle (Danielle sees her mom watching TV on the couch and sits next to her, putting her head on her mom’s shoulder) Danielle: Mom- Ms. Hooper: Say no more. (Ms. Hooper goes back to watching TV and Danielle looks at her) Danielle: I saw daddy today…he uh…didn’t want me there. Ms. Hooper: Why would you see him? Danielle: I miss him…but his wife got me out of there real quick, don’t worry. Ms. Hooper: She’s a real piece of work. Danielle: I just…still don’t understand why he left. Ms. Hooper: Because he didn’t cheat on me with Jessica…he cheated on me with a man. (Danielle sits up) Danielle: What…? Ms. Hooper: When he found out I knew, he told me never to tell you and went off. I later found out he got with a new woman and had new kids. (Danielle looks shocked) Ms. Hooper: Honey…he can’t face up to the fact that he likes men. And he couldn’t face me after he knew that I knew. And he couldn’t face you thinking maybe you do know. Danielle: This is so messed up… (Danielle lays her head back on her mom and her mom strokes her hair) Ms. Hooper: I know. But we have each other. Danielle: And Alex and Peyton. Ms. Hooper: Do we? Danielle: We do… (Ms. Hooper smiles as they both go back to watching TV) Sub Plot: Julia (Caylee and Julia walk into her apartment) Caylee: Smells…new. Julia: Smells like I need a roommate. You looking for a room? Caylee: As if I’d ever leave my dad. Julia: Then I guess I’d better put out an ad online. Caylee: Just don’t get a craigslist killer. Julia: Not planning on it. Time for a new normal. (Julia gets on her laptop and starts creating an ad) Main Plot: Tori/Trey Doctor: Alright, guys. Visiting hours are over for the night. Tori: Can we say goodbye? Doctor: Of course. (Tori and Tim walk into Trey’s room and see him staring at the ceiling) Trey: Was I transgender? Tori: Why do you ask? Trey: People keep calling me both he and she and Trey and Trina. That’s the only logical explanation I can think of. Tim: Yeah…you are-were. Whatever. Tori: Are you still? Trey: I don’t know. All I can think of is…why the hell would I be like that and make everything ten times harder for myself. It doesn’t make sense. Tori: Oh… Trey: I’m tired. Thanks for visiting guys. (Trey rolls over and closes his eyes and Tori and Tim leave the room) Tori: Tim he’s- (Tori starts sobbing in Tim’s arms and he holds her tight) Tim: Give it time. He’ll come around. Tori: And if he doesn’t? (Tim doesn’t have an answer and hugs her again) 'NEXT WEEK' Angel: Glad you’re there for me when it’s convenient for you. NEW SEASON Abby: Winter snow in the air, I think things are finally looking up. Eliza: It’s time for a change and I think this is it. OLD HABITS (Caylee is about to kiss Mr. Eichler) Caylee: He makes my heart pound every time I’m near him! Miranda: Better make sure no one says anything about you screwing our teacher! Abby: I’m busy all the time now, how am I supposed to sell all of this? (Abby is holding a huge bag of pills) Jarrod: Find a way, slut. Scott: What is happening here? This isn’t the girl I know. Angel: Then you must not know me very well. (Angel is put into handcuffs) (Abby is slapped across the face) Dex: I’m pretty sure the world is imploding around us… NEW EPISODE “PILLS N POTIONS” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts